Porky in Wackyland
Porky in Wackyland is a 1938 animated short film in which Porky Pig goes hunting through a surreal Salvador Dalí-esque landscape to find the Do-Do Bird. In 1994 it was voted #8 of The 50 Greatest Cartoons of all time by members of the animation field. Credits The voices are by Mel Blanc. The short was directed by Robert "Bob" Clampett. Izzy Ellis and Norman McCabe were the credited animators. Carl Stalling directed the music. Leon Schlesinger and an uncredited Ray Katz produced the cartoon. Humor The film is celebrated for its surreal humor, such as when Porky is chasing the bird, it disappears and suddenly the Warner Brothers shield emerges from the horizon's vanishing point, as it typically did at every cartoon's beginning, and complete with the standard stretched "boing" of the steel guitar. The Do-Do comes from behind the shield to bop Porky on the head and we see the shield immediately turn to return to the horizon with the bird riding it there (with, consequently, the boing sound played in reverse). Among the crazy characters Porky encounters is a creature with three heads arguing amongst themselves. From the haircuts on the three heads, it is clear that this is a parody of The Three Stooges. The character then faces the camera and leans into it in such a way that their round heads form a triangle, and a small character explains to the audience that, "He says his mother was frightened by a pawnbroker's sign!" The long pan through Wackyland, as well as several other scenes, was remade in color by Clampett for inclusion in his 1943 short Tin Pan Alley Cats. A Technicolor (and partially Technicolor) they make of Porky in Wackyland, he is another cartoon in Do-Do Bird was supervised by Ben Hardaway and Cal Dalton in 1939, the are Do-Do Bird for new character Gosalyn Mallard in Gosalyn Meets Do-Do, for final for the Do-Do Bird cartoon was supervised by Chuck Jones in 1940, and for that third and final for Do-Do Bird from the new character Honker Muddlefoot in Dough for the Do-Do. Gosalyn Meets Do-Do Gosalyn Meets Do-Do is a 1939 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Ben Hardaway and Cal Dalton, and first released on July 22, 1939 by Warner Bros.. It marks the second appearance of Do-Do Bird and the first time he, thanks to a redesign by Charlie Thorsen. Gosalyn Mallard for the meets Do-Do Bird. Dough for the Do-Do Dough for the Do-Do is a 1940 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Chuck Jones, and first released on February 3, 1940 by Warner Bros.. They are final Do-Do Bird for the new character Honker Muddlefoot. References * Beck, Jerry and Friedwald, Will (1989): Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide to the Warner Bros. Cartoons. Henry Holt and Company. See also *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography *Looney Tunes Golden Collection (three cartoons are included in Volume 1) External links * * Porky in Wackyland Video * * Gosalyn Meets Do-Do Video * * Dough for the Do-Do Video Category:1938 films Category:1939 films Category:1940 films Category:United States National Film Registry Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films directed by Bob Clampett Category:Black and white films Category:Short films Category:Animated films